


张扬x尤东东 | 睡眠关系

by yinwo



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Kudos: 2





	张扬x尤东东 | 睡眠关系

1  
尤东东最终选择了林洛霏在张扬的意料之中。虽然他确实对尤东东有好感，也想过在一起的样子，但是行动起来他却没有很积极。不过是随手挑拨一下两人的关系，教唆尤东东对她若即若离，可除此之外，便没有了。

不够积极的态度，因为他觉得尤东东可爱，他有好感，但还没到喜欢。

可是和林洛霏到了尤东东家里，真的看到他们拥抱在一起，看到尤东东因为她开心的样子，他的脸色一下子就冷了下来。

她到底好在哪里？到底是因为什么把尤东东迷成那个样子？女神。呵。

张扬看着林洛霏搀扶着尤东东往房间里去，咬着下槽牙，脸色阴沉，想叫住尤东东，又不知道用什么理由。多可笑，到这种时候才发现自己是真的喜欢尤东东。

吴宇时注意到张扬的脸色，犹豫了一下，还是忍不住自己的好奇心，“你……你不会真是gay吧？”

张扬看了他一眼，一笑，没有回答，只是把他揍了一顿。可是揍完，心情也没有好转。不过他的坏心情来源本来也不是他。他的心情坏透了。

尤东东，尤东东。张扬想着他，心里颇不是滋味，又翻出了他们在厕所的视频，看着屏幕里尤东东白皙纤细的身体，想到那天他在自己身下的样子，一下子就有了反应。

尤东东真的是个小傻子。他居然真的以为他们在厕所什么都没发生。还说什么妄想自己的菊花疼了好几天。疼当然是因为他插进去了啊。真的是，傻得可爱。

那天晚上他喝多了去厕所，就看到尤东东拉着自己的衣服擦脸，露着一截又白又细的腰。张扬眯了眯眼，他喝的多但是没有醉，他自然看得出来那是个男人，即使腰细腿长身体纤细，可还是个男人。

所以虽然一下子就勾起了他的欲望，但心里只是可惜刚刚没有把那个缠着他的辣妹带进来。手却把门锁了。这么好看的腰怎么就长在一个男人身上。

张扬一边想，一边走到他旁边，慢条斯理的拉开拉链放水，眼睛还在瞟着旁边的细腰。这时尤东东放下衣服了，他便去看他的脸，注意力全放在了他的嘴巴上，很红，微微张着，露着里面看起来又软又甜的舌头。

张扬情不自禁的咽了口唾沫，就算是男的又怎么样呢，who care？尤东东从他身边走过的时候，他抓住了他的手腕。

很细。张扬扯了扯嘴角，抓着他的手腕把他带到了自己身前，尤东东挣了一下没挣开，他已经喝的不清醒了，迷迷糊糊的看过去，朦朦胧胧的几个人影，“有……有事吗？”

张扬轻笑着，抓着他的手放到了自己半硬的性器，压低了声音，“要不要……一起做一些快乐的事情？”

并不打算等他回应，张扬环着他的腰就把他抵在了墙上，摘掉碍事的眼镜，有些意外的发现他长的很不错，手指在他的唇上压了压，伸进去去碰他的舌头，又软又湿，张扬的呼吸粗了起来，湿漉漉的手拿出来，捧着他的脸他就亲下去。

嘴唇很软，里面很甜，张扬亲的很用力，像在吃人一样，舌头伸进去在他的嘴里四处舔着，他的口腔又热又湿，他都已经忍不住幻想把下面放进去是什么感觉了，一边亲的更投入。

尤东东其实是很容易被挑起欲望了，毕竟是处男，也醉的神志不清不知道压在自己身上的是个男人，所以便笨拙的回应，还傻傻的叫什么霏霏，但在他们交缠的唇舌之间只能听出细碎暧昧的水声。

尤东东喘的很厉害，他的舌头很热，呼吸也很热，张扬被他的回应撩到硬到不行，可一时没有入口，便用胯去顶他。他们的距离很近，所以张扬感受到他也硬了。

亲到尤东东差点呼吸不过来，张扬才略停了一停，快速的把两人的衣服都脱了，脱到内裤的时候他顿了一顿，粉红色的内裤湿漉漉的，张扬舔了舔唇，伸手下去摸了几下，“怎么这么敏感？亲一下……就射了？”他的声音有些粗哑，喉咙里像是有火在烧。

这时看尤东东泛红的脸，眼角眉梢都泛着春情，俨然就是高潮过后的样子，只是他从没操过亲一下就能高潮的，没能马上反应过来。

“你真是个……宝贝。”张扬有点惊喜，这么敏感的上起来肯定很爽。一边说一边亲他，手伸到他的内裤里带着他的体液摸到他的后穴，摸着他后穴的褶皱，摸了又摸才慢慢的把手指探进去。

他的身体里面很热，里面的穴肉非常软，一伸进去就层层叠叠的包裹着他的手指，可以想象把性器插进去的时候会有多么快活。

张扬的呼吸加重了，尤东东这时才感觉到有一丝丝不对劲，后面有点疼，而且越来越疼，他想挣扎，可是完全被压制。

张扬安抚着他，轻轻的舔着他的喉结，锁骨，舔的湿漉漉的一片，然后含着他淡色的乳头，像是吸奶一样，又舔又嘬，这似乎是尤东东的敏感点，因为他又射了。对快感的追求让他靠近张扬，手搭上了他的肩。

张扬便不停的舔弄着尤东东的乳头，用快感来降低他的抗拒，然后也不想再扩张，把他的腿缠在腰上，把他顶在墙上，操了进去。

尤东东一下子叫出声，手推拒着，“好疼……好疼……”声音又软又细，像是小猫，张扬看着他笑了笑，一边亲他，一边掐着他的腰操弄起来。

尤东东真的受不了，太难受了，想逃可是没法逃，他只能被张扬顶的上上下下，像风雨中的孤舟，无处可避，只能不断的被冲击。

不知道什么时候，眼泪渗出来，然后有什么湿热的东西在舔他的眼睛，是舌头，他想。然后那条舌头舔着他的脸他的耳朵他的嘴巴他的脖子，一直舔着，湿漉漉的又带着情色的意味，可是很温柔，他有一点喜欢。

渐渐的，连粗暴的给他带来痛苦的操弄都有了些快感产生，张扬感受到尤东东的内壁在他触碰到某处的时候回缩紧，明白是他的敏感点，便不断的往那里撞。于是两人便都得了趣。等到张扬射了的时候，尤东东已经又射了一次。

张扬把性器拔出来，拔到一半又硬了，忍了忍，因为觉得不能再做了，于是全拔出来，尤东东的软软的靠着他站着，张扬看着从他后穴流出来的白色液体，还是没忍住又来了一次。

后来便在厕所把他清理了，把他的内裤洗洗吹干才给他穿上，给他穿上内裤就不想在给他穿了，就看着他。

看了很久，看着看着就上手摸了，直到外面排队的人越来越多，越来越嘈杂，喊着让开门，尤东东醒了。

不知道是什么心态，张扬便开始装睡。直到尤东东把他叫醒，看着尤东东什么也不知道，看着他奇怪的走路姿势，张扬舔舔唇，微微的笑着。打电话让人把厕所外面的人都散了，张扬才和尤东东出去。

直到回到舞池，他还是笑着的，真是，有趣的小傻子……美味的小傻子。

不过被选为醉酒大赛的冠军，他的心情也颇有点奇妙。他们只看到他们事后的互摸就激动成这个样子，如果看到全程……不过他也并不想让别人看到尤东东陷入情欲的样子。

他心里门清，这个酒吧是他朋友的，他这小视频绝对是他朋友授意放出来整他的，不过整到的应该只有尤东东。但那个原件可以要回来。张扬微微的勾起嘴角。

视频里尤东东被操射的时候，张扬也射了出来，抽了纸去擦。

“尤东东……东东……”张扬靠在椅子上，点了重播。

结婚又怎么样？结婚了还可以离婚。

更何况，他们还没有结婚。

你是我的。尤东东。

2  
尤东东和林洛霏是真的不合适。

张扬一直这么觉得。

虽然他是尤东东的追求者，可是做出这个判断主观因素的影响不大，他就是很客观的认为他们不合适。

不管是从哪里看都不合适，就算在一起了也会分手了，复合了最终的结果也还是分手。

毕竟一个习惯优越的生活，习惯去做公主，习惯享受着所有人的爱慕，骨子里就带着自我的人，又怎么可能真的被一个穷屌丝绑住？

所以他们分手了。再一次。

好吧，他确实在其中推波助澜了。但也只是推波助澜，没有那份心，怎么推的起来呢？

而毕竟也是公开谈过的情侣，分手之后还在一起工作确实有些尴尬，林洛霏倒还好，依旧端着女神范，可尤东东身边总是低气压环绕，黄小米整天嚷嚷着受不了受不了。

想来林洛霏也有些受不了了，向他要求负责欧洲的那个项目，出差三个月，他拒绝了。因为他本来就打算好了要带着尤东东出差去。给他散散心。

顺便，趁虚而入。

他真的看不惯尤东东一副为情所伤的样子，像什么样子？看着就让人就不爽。

不过也正是这样，才利于趁虚而入。

趁虚而入实在是一件很有技巧的事，但他其实是个花花公子，所以于此道颇有造诣。端茶送水，嘘寒问暖之类的事都算低级，以他的水平，不过几天的功夫就让尤东东对他产生了些微的依赖。

一见到他眼神就发亮，会对他甜甜的笑，会粘着他，偶尔也会和他撒娇，多可爱啊，张扬想着便忍不住微笑了。

像是一只小奶狗。又软又甜。

是他的小奶狗。

“东东，这周和我去英国出差。”张扬把蛋糕放在他的桌上，声音很温柔，“这个蛋糕你尝尝怎么样。”

尤东东一下子就红了耳朵，但是没躲，他慢慢的点点头，“谢谢……谢谢张总。”

张扬一笑，揉一揉他的头发，“希望你喜欢，我挑了好久呢。”

尤东东摸了摸自己的耳朵，很害羞的样子，在张扬以为他不会回答的时候，软软的应了一声嗯，几乎撩的张扬半条命都飞了。

……好可爱。张扬控制不住的喉结上下一滚，这种原先只在林洛霏面前出现的样子，终于也在他面前出现了。

手滑到他的后颈，轻轻的摸了一摸，凑到他耳边，“晚上收拾好东西，明天我去接你。”

“嗯？做什么？”

“出差啊。不是说过了吗？”

“对哦。嘿嘿。忘了，忘了。”尤东东用手指挠挠头，有些不好意思的一笑。

“嗯。”张扬看着他的眼神四下乱飘，心想还是别逼太紧，不然跑了就糟了，于是说，“那我进去了。”

张扬坐在办公室里，翻着文件，批了几份便停，打开电脑又看起了那个视频。

第二天一早，张扬便到了尤东东楼下，心中莫名的有些紧张，对着镜子整了整本就不乱的领子，才向楼上走去。

走的很快，几乎像跑。张扬站在尤东东房前，正想敲门，门就从里面打开，尤东东拉着行李箱出现在他面前。

他几乎是立刻就露出了笑，“东东。”他说着，伸手就想去拉他的行李箱。

“诶，张总！这么巧啊。不用不用不用，我自己来就行。”尤东东把行李箱往自己的方向拖。

“我来我来。”

“不用不用，真不用！”尤东东是发自内心的觉得真不用，可是最后还是让张扬拿走了。

“诶你说你这人，真逗哈。”尤东东耸耸肩扯了扯自己的背包带，舔了舔嘴唇有点不好意思，“谢了啊。”

张扬只是看着他笑，“走吧。”

张扬给尤东东拉了车门，用手护着他的额头，让他进了车，才拖着行李箱放到后备箱里。

放好行李箱后，张扬便也上了车，尤东东突然觉得有些不自在，便偏头看着车外，心脏跳的厉害。

张扬带着笑凑过去，尤东东便是一惊，不自觉的身体往后，便被更彻底的禁锢在张扬的怀里，他们的脸靠的很近，是近的马上就可以接吻的距离，呼吸交缠在一起，带上了暧昧的热度。

空气似乎都粘稠起来，让人脸红耳热，张扬并没有做什么，只是在这样近的距离下看着他，看着他的脸一点一点的泛起粉，看着他嗫嚅着不自觉的咬唇，于是张扬轻笑出声，将安全带给他拉好，便坐回自己位子。

尤东东心下一松，可又有些说不出来的怪异感觉，有点像是希望落空的感觉……刚刚他们的距离确实让他有了想要接吻的错觉。

“怎么了？是不是以为我要亲你？”张扬的声音带着一点戏谑的笑意，语调又十分温柔。

“……真逗！怎么可能……”尤东东转过头对他笑着，张扬按着他的头就亲了过去，堵住了他的话。

张扬的吻不像是他给人的温柔感觉，带着一点粗暴，贴住唇之后便伸了舌头进去，带着滚烫的呼吸和他亲吻，舌头很热也很用力，在他的口腔四处侵略，几乎像是要捅进他的喉咙。

尤东东没有躲，就由着张扬亲吻，太过激烈的亲吻使一些来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，被张扬用指腹擦去。

张扬看着尤东东，目光很温柔，他看他的眼神一向都是这样，“东东……”张扬笑着，抓着他的手放到嘴边轻吻，“和我在一起好吗？”

“嗯……”尤东东不敢看他，就低低的应了一声。张扬便又凑过去亲他。

去欧洲出差是很早就定下来的，今天去是提早出发，明天才是行程，所以张扬便带着尤东东在巴黎四处逛着。

香榭丽舍自然是必去的，尤东东作为一个设计师，看着琳琅满目的橱窗几乎都走不动路，差点都要忘记自己的男朋友。

张扬挑挑眉，便紧紧的抓着他的手。

尤东东舔舔嘴唇，有些不好意思的笑，张扬便凑近在他唇上亲了一下，“怎么总是这么可爱？”

“？？嗯？”

张扬只是笑。

一进酒店，关门落锁，张扬捧着他的脸就把他压在门上亲，滚烫的舌头伸进他的口腔四处游走，舔咬着他的唇舌。

一边亲一边撩起他的衣服把手伸进去摸，略微有些粗糙的手带着热度在他身上又摸又掐，摸过的地方都像是在火在烧。

尤东东红着脸伸着舌头回应着他，张扬抓着他的手放在自己的腰上，自己的手则滑进他的裤子，揉捏着他柔软的臀肉。

尤东东把头埋在他肩膀，手紧紧的搂着他的腰，身体随着他的动作微微颤抖，张扬看着他泛红的耳朵，凑上去亲了亲就含住。

张扬用舌头舔着吸着他的耳朵，含糊不清的叫着宝贝，手则摸到了紧闭的穴口，很干，轻轻的摸着穴口的褶皱，曲起手指想要探进去，便感觉到尤东东有些挣扎，“别怕宝贝……”

但确实太干，张扬便把他压在门上，自己绕到后面扯下他的裤子，露着他白皙挺翘的臀部，他啪的一声打在他的臀肉上，泛起轻微的臀浪。

尤东东的屁股一下子就红了，张扬想调笑几句，又担心尤东东脸皮薄，便没说，两手抓着他的屁股摸着，掰开臀肉露出中间淡粉的花穴。

尤东东感觉到一股粘稠的目光附在他的屁股，像是带着热度一样烧着他的身体，脸红心跳，又有些期待兴奋。

湿热的唇带着滚烫的呼吸贴在了他的后穴，柔软的舌头只是微微一舔，尤东东的身体便都要软的站不住，便撑着门。

张扬一面舔着他的后穴，一面伸手到前面抚摸他翘起流水的阴茎，尤东东心跳的厉害，嘴里的喘息止不住，喘的又软又低，像是发情的母猫，让人心痒。

被舌头舔后面是第一次，这种感觉真的很奇妙，舌头柔软湿润温热，探进去舔弄一翻，尤东东便承受不住的射了。

张扬一手粘腻，他舔了一舔，然后起身，一边拉拉链，一边把沾着他体液的手伸进微张的后穴扩张，尤东东确实是个尤物，只是这样后穴已经开始流水了。

张扬搂过他的细腰，将紫红粗大的阴茎缓慢的捅进他的身体，自己则紧紧的压着他，“感受到了吗？宝贝，我在你身体里面。”声音带着暧昧的狎昵意味。

一边说着一边挺胯在他身体里冲撞，带着恶意的抓着他的手贴着他薄薄的小腹感受自己。“感受到了吗？”

哈，这么多天，总算再一次尝到了他的宝贝。

“宝贝。”张扬吻着他的后颈，“……我爱你。”


End file.
